


The Wolf, the Banana, and the Pink Sparkle Flower Fairy

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Blue, Gold and Silver [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Children, F/M, Face Painting, Grandparents, Kid Fic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, daddy!Nine, oarenthoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Anna have a fun day out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For timepetalsprompts: "face painting"

The artist in the face painting booth had to be a saint to put up with toddlers, the Doctor thought, as the woman painting Anna’s face put the finishing touches on her art work. “Here we go, Mum and Dad, one pink sparkly Flower Fairy as requested.”

Anna beamed at her parents. Her cheeks were decorated with pink, glittery flowers. Anna was sure that she was the most beautiful girl in the universe and her dad of course concurred.

“Mummy and Daddy too! Do ‘dem!” Anna chirped.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and laughed. “Family special, c’mon….” the artist cajoled. Anna grinned from ear to ear and Rose rolled her eyes, knowing already that she'd acquiesce. “Which one do I get, Sweetie?” she asked.

Immediately Anna pointed at the display and said, “Doggy!”

The artist pointed as well and asked, “The wolf?”

“Woof!” Anna agreed. Her parents locked eyes, the Doctor’s eyebrow raising. Rose shrugged. They both knew they'd never discussed Bad Wolf with Anna. They'd never even read “Little Red Riding Hood” to her. Not for the first time Rose wondered how much came through on their family connection.

“Looks good to me,” Rose agreed.

A few minutes later Rose found herself with a wolf’s head and a moon painted on her cheek. 

“Wow,” Anna exclaimed. Rose stood up and the Doctor extended the credit stick to the artist. Anna shook her head emphatically. “Daddy do it!”

Rose snorted laughter at the Doctor’s gobsmacked expression. “Thought you were gonna get away with it, sweetie?”

It was with much grumbling about domestics and how Rose and Anna always got their way the Doctor took his place in the chair. He pointed at Rose and warned, “We will not speak of this to your mother.” Rose guffawed. “I mean it!” he added, looking more like the oncoming drizzle than a full out storm because his daughter was grinning up at him.

“What should Daddy get, Anna?” Rose asked her daughter, still chuckling.

“‘Nanas,” Anna said firmly. She'd clearly been pondering it. Rose burst out laughing again, unable to contain herself. She pulled her phone back out of her pocket.

“I won't show Mum. Jack on the other hand…..”

The Doctor crossed his arms, glaring at Rose. Anna jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

A few minutes later the Doctor was decorated with bananas on one cheek. He suggested a rose for the other, to Rose’s amusement. When he committed to something, he was all in. Rose took many pictures. 

A few weeks later, the Doctor had nearly forgotten about that part of their day out. They were visiting Jackie, and as usual, he marveled over how domestic his life had become. It was a rich source of amusement for the Brig, Sarah Jane and Jack.

Jackie passed through the room, smirking at the Time Lord cuddling his sleeping toddler on her sofa. “Bananas, eh? Good look for you.”

The Doctor stared at her, trying to figure out how she knew about the banana patterned boxers when it occurred to him what she was talking about. “Did Rose show…”

“She left her phone out on the kitchen table and I wanted to see if there were any new pictures of my granddaughter!”

“Granna likes to snoop, doesn't she?” The Doctor addressed Anna, who snored on.

“That little girl...and her mum...have you wrapped around their little fingers, don't they?” Jackie snorted. “Would you have ever expected it?”

The Doctor kissed Anna’s strawberry blonde hair and grinned. He couldn't be angry about Jackie’s nosiness when his daughter’s warm sleepy body was curled up in his arms. “I can honestly say I'm as surprised as you are. And….it’s fantastic.”

Rose wandered in, looking confused. “Can't find my phone anywhere, ‘ave you seen it?”

Jackie smirked. The Doctor answered before she could. “Ask your mum.”


End file.
